


Nice Hands

by hlnwst



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnwst/pseuds/hlnwst
Summary: Remember that handball video? This is the Clexa version :) For Clexa Week Day 4: Accidental stimulation





	Nice Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Lexa are on opposite teams for their college handball championship game. It's close and competitive until the two start taking the game of handball quite literally...

They were down, but they were certainly not out. There were still twenty minutes remaining in the second half and Clarke knew that her team could bring home the win. They were five goals down with their second-string goalkeeper taking Raven’s place. A brutal ball to the face had resulted in a broken nose and an immediate substitution.

That had been after fifteen minutes of playing and they’d already been three goals up. Since then, it had been a lot of back and forth, with the lead changing hands almost as much as the ball did.

Clarke caught the ball from their sub goalie, Monroe, and bounced it as she jogged slowly back up the court to her team’s attacking goal. Her teammates were trying to wrong foot their defenders, but Trikru were like glue. Clarke wasn’t sure what the Commander had put in their water, but they weren’t the same team when they’d beaten them convincingly in the season opener four months before. It was like they were out for blood.

Clarke already had a few scratches on her arms from the short and sharp nails of some of the players. They were playing dirty and it made her even more determined to beat them.

“Eagle!” she called, running thirty degrees to the left. Just as she approved the edge of the D, she jumped. Only, instead of taking the shot that was very obviously going to be blocked by the Commander herself, Clarke passed the ball behind her. Octavia had made a speedy turn to be there, getting a slight edge on her defender. She picked up the ball easily and took two big strides into the space that Clarke had just created. With her cannon right arm, she rocketed the ball past Trikru’s goalie.

Clarke pumped her fist and high-fived her goal scoring teammate.

“Five more,” she said with a wink.

“Chump change,” came Octavia’s reply.

Clarke grinned as they backed up to set up for the Trikru attack. She took the Commander because while she was a dominant lefty, she was strong in her right hard too. The Commander was the same. Clarke didn’t want any of her players being taken advantage of by an exceptionally skilled player. Clarke was more than happy to cover the Commander. She loved the challenge. She kept her eyes on the ball, knowing not to fall for the feints the Commander threw. She’d been playing a long time and knew most of the tricks. The only problem was that the Commander had a wicked turn of speed that sometimes caught Clarke off guard. Most of the time, she was able to correct her defensive position and keep the Commander in front of her.

In other games, Clarke and the Commander were easily top scorers. But playing against each other meant that they became creators because it was near impossible to get past each other.

“Hold players!” Clarke called, sensing a play coming. “Follow!”

She knew her team was tired, but she also knew what winning the championship would mean to them. No one had won it twice in a row and she was determined to make history.

The Commander took two steps back from Clarke and threw the ball to her left. Almost immediately, she received it back and tossed it to the right. The speed of the ball was incredible. Clarke didn’t know how the Commander could see it to catch it. She cursed to herself when the Commander got the ball back and took two quick leaps forward. Clarke stepped in her path to block her, but the Commander got her shot off a split second before they collided.

Clarke found herself on her back, with strong legs straddling her waist. But that wasn’t the interesting part. No, the Commander’s hands had used her boobs as a landing cushion. For a split second, their gazes locked and the Commander’s eyes flashed behind her dark war paint. Her hands squeezed her boobs very quickly before disappearing and Clarke had to stifle a moan.

_Goddammit. She knows how sensitive my boobs are._

The Commander stood up and held a hand out for Clarke, who took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. The entire moment had lasted maybe three seconds.

“You could at least buy me dinner, Lexa,” she chided softly with a smirk before turning away and receiving the ball from Monroe. Thankfully, their sub goalie had stopped the shot.

“I’m nothing if not chivalrous, Clarke,” she replied, with that barely-there smirk that Clarke loved to hate. Lexa backtracked and Clarke just shook her head. She needed to keep her focus. She quickly took advantage of Lexa not being quite back in position and whipped the ball to the right wing in the corner. It was an epic twenty metre pass with pinpoint accuracy. Madi, their youngest player, caught it perfectly and deftly popped it back to Clarke, who had set off at an immediate sprint after releasing the ball. It meant that when she got it back, she and the Commander were right next to each other, giving Clarke an open shot on goal. Indra looked determined, but Clarke was more determined. She released the ball into her signature bounce shot. As the ball left her fingers, she put the smallest spin on it so that when it hit the floor, it didn’t bounce evenly. In this instance, it kept low and went under the leg that Indra had stuck out to stop it.

Clarke cheered and stuck her tongue out at Lexa, who looked very annoyed with herself.

Another five minutes ticked by without either team scoring. As Monroe made another save, Clarke glanced to the bench and saw Raven sitting there, her nose taped but indicating that she wanted to come on. Looking at her coach for confirmation, Clarke nodded and bounced the ball up the court, surveying the set up and deciding on the next play. Trikru were laser-focussed and since they’d played a bit dirty in the first half, Clarke was going to get her own back.

She had her own secret weapon.

She passed to Octavia, who passed back to her. She popped it inside to Harper, who played it back. They strung about ten passes together before Clarke, ball in hand, went for the shot. Predictably, Lexa was there, so once the ball had gone, they collided. Lexa, being her incredibly strong self, managed to steady her legs and hold tightly onto Clarke to stop her from taking another tumble.

Tumbles were part of handball so Clarke had been expecting the hardwood floor. Lexa’s hands squeezed her hips and Clarke huffed, pushing her away.

“It’s not going to work, Clarke,” Lexa murmured as she started walking back.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke replied, lifting her shirt and wiping her sweaty forehead. She knew exactly what she was putting on show for Lexa and she didn’t really care if she was using her inside knowledge of the Commander to get an edge. She was competitive as hell.

Back in position again, she watched Lexa move the ball up the court, passing it left and right once more. There was a glint in her eye, one that Clarke knew very well. It was going to be a very tough final twelve minutes.

* * *

As the hot water cascaded down her tired body, Clarke hit the shower wall in defeat. They had been _so_ close. Neither goal had been breached after hers. Both teams had come very close, but Raven had played like there was two of her and Indra had also pulled off some amazing saves.

Clarke sighed. She wasn’t mad, just disappointed that they hadn’t managed the historical win. They had been beaten by a better team and they’d given it their all. She couldn’t have asked for more.

But it didn’t mean that losing sucked.

She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t realise she had company until familiar hands rested lightly on her waist. Soft lips pressed a kiss onto her shoulder.

Clarke sighed.

“Are we okay?” Lexa asked quietly.

Clarke quickly turned around. “Of course we are. I can’t be mad at you for being the better team. I’m just…”

“I know.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke softly. “We worked hard this season and I’m proud of my team for achieving what no one expected them to achieve.”

Clarke nodded, stepping closer to Lexa and letting the strong embrace envelop her. She hummed in contentment. As disappointed as she was, nothing made her feel better more than Lexa’s hugs.

Lexa’s hands shifted further around her waist and pulled her in closer, causing their naked chests to smash together, making Clarke moan. Her breasts seemed to have become extra sensitive after Lexa’s squeeze early in the second half of the game.

“You proved to be very distracting on the court,” Lexa murmured in her ear.  
“Oh, really? It certainly didn’t seem like it.”

“Well, in order to prevent my mind from running through all the things I wanted to do to you, I had to think about the least attractive thing. I ran through our playbook on repeat.”

Clarke smiled against Lexa’s shoulder. “That would explain those three plays I’d never seen before.”

Lexa hummed her agreement. Her fingers trailed down Clarke’s back and paused over the tattoo that Clarke had attempted to use as a distraction. Unfortunately, that hadn’t worked.

“Your little stunt almost cost me a championship, Clarke.”

Clarke lifted her head from Lexa’s shoulder and smiled. “You didn’t seem to waver.”

Lexa’s eyes, free from the game’s war paint, flashed. “You know what seeing that does to me.”

“I was desperate. I had to resort to underhanded tactics. Speaking of.” She lifted her arms to show Lexa the scratches from some of her teammates.

Lexa’s jaw twitched. “Nia doesn’t seem to understand that playing dirty is not how I play the game.”

“Yeah, well, she’s not exactly a shining beacon of a good person,” Clarke replied dryly, reaching down to grab her loofah.

Lexa took it automatically, continuing their discussion. “She and her little minions were adamant that they were going to make you hurt. If we hadn’t been in the lead for most of the second half, I worry about what she would have done.”

Clarke sighed and turned around so that Lexa could wash her back. “It’s over now. At least you don’t have to see them until next season.”

There was a small but noticeable pause in Lexa’s cleaning of her back. Most people probably wouldn’t have noticed, but Clarke had known Lexa for seven years and been her girlfriend for four of them.

“What?” she asked.

“I informed Titus that I would not be returning to the team next year,” Lexa said quietly.

Clarke spun around at the admission, almost losing her balance, but Lexa’s ever sturdy arms were there to catch her. “You what?”

Lexa smiled softly, the smile that absolutely warmed Clarke’s heart. It made her fall in love with Lexa all over again when she smiled at her like that.

“I don’t want to be your opponent in any way, Clarke. I know that we were fine this year, but I hated not being able to celebrate your wins and goals as much as I would have had I not been on a different team.”

Clarke smiled widely. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“Well, I’ll have to try out, but hopefully next year we’ll be teammates instead of opponents?”

Clarke squealed happily and threw her arms around Lexa’s neck. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all week.”

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, Lexa. We’re going to become an unstoppable force again.” Clarke giggled and pulled back, gently moving wet strands of Lexa’s hair away from her face. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Lexa lifted a shoulder. “It was for me a little bit too. I miss playing with you.”

Clarke arched an eyebrow and reached behind her to turn off the shower. “I think we’re due some overtime, Commander.”

“I wholeheartedly agree.”

Lexa leaned in and captured Clarke’s lips with a searing kiss, one that felt like it was lifting Clarke out of her own body.

Lexa’s kisses were otherworldly. And she was the luckiest girl in the world to have been the only one to receive them.

Handball was just a game, but she and Lexa were real life. They were the _end_ game.


End file.
